


With eyes wide open

by Tchell1



Series: In the Darkness [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, John Silver's appreciation squad, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, They all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: Before Thomas fascinated eyes, Silver was in the middle of a group of at least thirty people, talking animatedly; bewitching everyone with his words and gestures and bright blue eyes so full of life. Silver was beautiful when he was in charge.Thomas was in love.





	With eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of "Counting all my Blessings" and will not make much sense without reading that. However, all everyone need to know is that Thomas, James and Silver are now living happily ever after.
> 
> Also, because the last story was told from Silver's point of view, I could not show how Thomas and James actually saw him.  
> =)

When the rebellion happened at the plantation, Thomas was not thinking about the consequences for anyone else besides him and James. James arrived there, took control of the situation in two days and left the place burning to the ground, prisoners running free with no care.

 

Five months later and Thomas was beginning to think he should have paid more attention to a possible problem. Many of the prisoners took the first ship they could out of Savannah. But many stayed. The town nearby was full of ex-nobles with no past and no future; people whose lives had been ruined long before James appeared on that plantation.

 

Thomas smirked. He considered himself an ex-noble with no past as well. If not for James, Thomas would have been one of those lost souls wandering around. Instead, Thomas had a rapidly growing carpentry and fruits commerce, maintained by him and James, in which he was responsible for the administration part of the business. James took one look at Thomas’ pitiful attempts at carpentry and immediately guided him to the numbers part of the operation. James was quite happy in dealing with only the soil and the wood.

 

When Silver had first arrived, he had tried to help them, his beautiful blue eyes downcast, while Silver told them he did not known much about gardening nor about carpentry, but he wanted to try. Thomas laughed quietly to himself. Silver, it so happened, was _terrible_ at both gardening and carpentry. So seeing how their small business was growing, Silver took it upon himself to hire new people.

 

Currently, Thomas was at tavern with James, both drinking wine. They were watching the commotion happening on the other side of the place. James had the fond smile on his face he reserved only for Thomas and Silver, his green eyes were sparkling as if he was watching a concert.

 

Silver was on the other side of the tavern, exactly in the middle of at least thirty people, telling them the wonders about having a stable income with a secured job, on a place where no one, and he emphasized _no one_ a couple of times, would care about their past.

 

Thomas smiled and turned to James.

 

“He is amazing.” Thomas said in a whisper.

 

James nodded and smiled back at Thomas, as if Thomas had just gotten the end of a long joke.

 

“You haven’t seen anything. Just keep watching”

 

Before Thomas fascinated eyes, Silver had taken control of the crowd, bewitching them with his words and gestures and bright blue eyes so full of life. Silver was beautiful when he was in charge. Thomas was in love.

 

James chuckled.

 

“You better watch out.” James said confidently “Your small business is about to expand. In a few days, Silver will have the entire outcast population eating from his hands.” He looked at Thomas “And they all are going to show up at our doorstep, asking you for a job.”

 

Thomas chuckled and closed his eyes. He could already imagine the scene. James, inside, looking mockingly at the entrance, while Thomas coordinated new positions and salaries and Silver controlled the crow.

 

“He told me you were a tornado that he was helpless against.” Thomas said to James, but his eyes were still on Silver.

 

James blinked.

 

“I was what?”

 

Thomas shook his head, still in awe of the beautiful man across the tavern.

 

“I think John Silver understands the power of a good story.” Thomas began “But, I don’t think he understands the power he has over you. In fact, I don’t think he understand the power he will have over me.” He took some wine “John Silver is a tornado of its own.”

 

Thomas looked back at James and saw the fond smile back on his face, agreeing silently with Thomas. Thomas could not even understand what had happened to James during his long ten years. But he remembered the exhausted man with broken eyes that had engulfed him in the middle of the plantation field. He remembered how James would not leave his side for the first whole month, watching Thomas as if at any moment, Thomas would disappear. Looking at James now, relaxed and staring at Silver, Thomas did not regret his decision to search for the elusive quartermaster. It was a part of James Thomas would never understand.

 

James looked at Silver with pride and love, as much captivated by Silver’s voice as Thomas was.  

 

“Silver is always at his best when he has people around him.” James offered as a way of explanation.

 

Thomas knew there was a lot more to the story then that. James had told him about the little scoundrel that had stolen the Urca de Lima schedule. To know that the same man was the one that looked torn inside by just the mere idea that James had hated him was baffling. Silver and James left a mark on each other and Thomas could see that as clear as daylight.

 

Thomas had both of them on his bed every night: two of the most powerful men of the West Indies. Thomas drank more, happy and satisfied. He was the luckiest man in the world, imagining later that day, when he was going to find himself between Captain Flint and long John Silver. Or between James and John. Either way, his night would end amazingly.

 

Thomas smirked to himself. He had never deluded himself into thinking he was not a sexual being.

 

James looked at him and raised an eyebrow completely unimpressed.

 

“You are fooling no one” James said “I know exactly what you are thinking.”

 

Thomas laughed delighted.

 

“It’s not my fault you both are irresistible.” Thomas replied unapologetically.

 

Silver chose this moment to seat at their table, already signaling for someone to bring him wine.

 

“So!” Silver said ecstatic “I imagine you will not have any trouble hiring people.” Silver smiled very pleased with himself and drank some of James wine, as his had not arrived yet.

 

Thomas had been trying to get inside the towns business forever. Silver had done it in half an afternoon. Staring at Silver seated at their table, as if he had not managed to insinuate himself inside the heart of everyone in that tavern, including the owner, because Thomas actually saw him watching Silver from the floor above, Thomas could only imagine what Silver had done to James’ crew.

 

God, what wouldn’t he have given to have someone like Silver when he was still a nobleman in England. What Silver and Miranda could have done together! What the four of them could have accomplished!

 

“What? I thought that was what you wanted!” Silver asked very aware of the effect he had on a mass of people, eyes excited and very proud of himself.

 

 _You are so gone, Thomas Hamilton._ Thomas thought.

 

Thomas covered one of Silver’s hand with one of his, looking at the impossible man across him and James. He squeezed the hand and hoped Silver understood what Thomas was trying to say; how much Silver meant both to him and James.

 

Silver looked back at Thomas, a soft smile on his beautiful face and squeezed Thomas’ hand back.

 

It was James that said what was on Thomas mind.

 

“I wish I could kiss you both right here, right now.” James whispered.

 

Thomas felt a shiver run through his body. Never before, not even in his wildest dreams, Thomas would have envisioned James Mcgrawl professing his love in a tavern, even if it was on a whisper.

 

Silver’s eyes darkened and Thomas felt his hands being squeezed again.

 

Thomas got up, drank the last of his wine and said:

 

“Time to go” and left the tavern, both James and Silver following him.


End file.
